Zoro and Ivan's Poker Game
by luffy fan
Summary: Zoro and Ivan play poker.  Ivan loses and uses his hormone devil fruit to make Nami and Robin hot for Zoro.  A threesome follows. Written from the point of view of Zorro.  Very vulgar.
1. Chapter 1

The craziest thing happened to me the other day. Me and my Nakama had been sailing for weeks and finally reached an island. There was a small town with shops and bars and I left my crew to find a stiff drink. I brought my three swords along for protection.

I found a small bar that looked like it would have cheep whiskey. I'm currently in debt up to my eyeballs so I wasn't looking for anything fancy. There was a poker game going on in the back of the bar that I watched for a few minutes. I could tell from the way the men were playing that most of them were rookies. I decided to use my last five bucks to join the game and see if I could earn a little extra drinking money.

Two hours later I was up about $400 and there was only one other player in the game. He was a strange looking guy with a large head and blue hair. If that wasn't weird enough, he was also wearing a cape and eyeliner. I think he said his name was Ivan but I can't be sure.

We kept playing and it seemed that we were pretty evenly matched. Finally I caught a break and was dealt pocket kings. I gave him a little wink.

"Oh Zoro boy, it looks like you want to play with me," he said. He had the most ridiculous sing-song voice I had ever heard.

"Sure," I said. "If you think you can handle it."

He smiled and went all in. I called him and we both flipped over our cards. My heart sank when I saw that he had two aces. If I didn't get a king to match my pair, I would likely lose.

He laughed and we both stood up to watch the draw. The final card was a king and I clapped my hands in excitement. I had just won $750 which would give me plenty of drinking money.

Ivan looked at me with a shocked expression and then he grabbed a fistful of the money and ran out of the bar. I grabbed as much of the money as I could and then took off after him. The guy was surprisingly quick. I expected his big head to act like a sail and slow him down but I was having trouble keeping up with him.

I temporarily lost sight of him when he ducked into an alley. When I turned the corner I saw two of my Nakama standing there with shocked expressions on their faces.

I caught a glimpse of Ivan as he ran out of the alley and I heard him say, "Consider my debt paid."

I had no clue what he meant by that but I decided to give up the chase. I wanted to make sure the weirdo didn't hurt my crewmates.

"Nami, Robin, are you two okay?" I asked.

My two pretty crewmates where just standing in the alley staring off into the distance.

"Oi, Oi," I said and snapped my fingers in front of their faces.

Robin blinked and turned her blue eyes towards me. She smiled and I felt myself relax.

"I'm fine Zoro-chan," she said smoothly. "He didn't hurt me but I felt a prick on my arm as he ran past."

I took her arm and rolled up her sleeve to look for any strange marks. I jumped when I felt something rub against me crotch. I turned around and saw Nami standing behind me with a mischievous grin.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. I was pretty sure that the busty redhead had just been rubbing my dick. I owe Nami thousands of dollars and we are always bickering. Fondling my junk isn't the sort of thing I would expect from her although it may have happened in a dream or two.

"Don't be mad Zoro-chan," she teased in a playful voice. "You just looked so cute I couldn't help but touch you."

My jaw hit the floor. Nami was flirting with me. I stared at her for two heart beats and then came to my senses. This had to be some sort of a trap, I thought.

I was trying to think of something to say back to Nami when I felt something else stroking my crotch. I turned around and saw Robin standing there.

I was stunned. Before I could react, Robin stepped towards me and kissed me firmly on the lips. It was awkward at first but I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. She was a good kisser and I was starting to get swept up in the moment, when I heard Nami speak.

"Oi, Robin, I saw him first. Back off."

Nami shoved her and Robin fell to the ground.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked Nami. The two women definitely weren't acting like themselves. I had never seen Nami show a trace of anger towards Robin.

I bent down and helped Robin up. She ran her fingers through her straight black hair and dusted her clothes off. I saw a bracelet on the ground that must have fallen off in the scuffle. I bent down to pick it up and heard a shout.

I turned around in time to see Nami falling over. I hand had sprouted from the ground and was holding her ankle. It looked like Robin had used her devil fruit abilities to get Nami back.

When Nami fell back, a dozen more hands came up from the ground and secured her there.

"Robin-chan, don't you think you are being a little mean?" I asked.

Robin looked me straight in the eyes and smiled. The smile sent a chill down my spine. Robin was very sweet but I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

Without breaking eye contact, Robin came towards me. I felt like I was frozen in place and was holding my breath.

"You aren't nervous, are you Zoro-chan," she said.

Before I could respond, she had her hand back on my crotch. I grabbed her wrists to stop her and felt a hand grow from my thigh and start rubbing my cock.

"Jesus," I muttered.

She just smiled and kept stroking me. The petting was starting to get me excited and I didn't think I could fend her off much longer.

The hand on my thigh unzipped my pants and my cock sprang free. Robin broke eye contact with me and stared at my dick. Her eyes sparkled and I could see that she wanted it.

"You're playing a dangerous game," I threatened. "Keep this up and I'll fuck you right here."

She smiled and nuzzled into my chest. "That's what I want," she whispered.

I pulled her into a passionate kiss and pressed my body against hers. I could feel the hand on my thigh disappear. She took a few steps back and bumped against a brick wall.

My adrenalin was pumping. I lifted her skirt and pulled her panties to the side. I could here hear her panting. I lifted her legs up and pressed her against the wall.

I heard Nami shout. "Zoro-chan, please don't fuck Robin. Fuck me!" She sounded desperate. I wanted to fuck the redhead also but I didn't think I would last long. The shock of everything that was happening was too much to take.

I looked at Robin and got a wicked idea. "Oi, Robin-chan. I want you to make Nami cum," I said.

The tall woman didn't miss a beat. "As long as _you_ make _me_ cum," she purred.

I glanced over me shoulder at Nami and could see Robin's extra hands start to fondle her breasts. Two hands spread Nami's legs apart. Nami's eyes widened at first and then they filled with lust and the devil fruit user caressed her body.

I watched in amazement as one hand slid two fingers into Nami's pussy. The redhead writhed on the ground a groaned in delight. It was incredibly sexy to watch. I could feel pre-cum dripping from my dick.

I couldn't hold back any more. My balls felt like they would explode if I didn't drill Robin soon. I found her entrance and thrust into her. I heard her suck in a breath and I thrust into her again. Robin wrapped her arms around my neck as I pounded her.

I was getting a good rhythm going when I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around a saw a man watching us.

"Get the fuck out of here you pervert," I shouted. Something in my eyes must have scared the man because he turned around quickly and ran off.

I picked the pace back up. The interruption didn't seem to bother Robin. She was making sexy noises and had her eyes closed.

"Is this what you wanted," I asked as I panted with exertion.

"God yes," she moaned.

I could hear Nami moaning in delight behind me. It sounded like she was close to orgasm. Robin's body was shaking slightly and I could feel her clinching down on my dick.

"I'm going to cum," she said.

I smiled and filled her pussy to the hilt with my cock.

She threw her head back and let out a loud, "Ah, ah, ahhh," as she came. I could hear Nami coming also. I was impressed that Robin could maintain such control in a fit of passion.

I released my seed into the dark-haired woman. I felt possessive, as if I had just marked my territory.

I stood panting for a moment.

"I don't know what has gotten into you two but that was fucking hot," I said.

I was holding Robin against my chest. She seemed too weak to stand. The hands that had been holding Nami released and the young woman came towards us. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Zoro-chan, it isn't fair. Robin got to have you all to herself," she said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did this girl want to go another round?

"I can take you back to the ship and fuck you there," I offered.

Nami shook her head enthusiastically. I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. If the girl wanted to fuck me, I wasn't going to put up a fight.

"Well, let's go then," I said.

"I'm coming too," said Robin.

"The more the merrier," I said.

**Luffy fan: I got the idea for this story yesterday and wanted to write it before I forgot. This is the first time I have written a story in the first person. I wrote it quickly, it was just for fun. Well, I suppose all stories are just for fun but I put more effort into some than others. This story will be two or three chapters max. No major plot, just sex. For those who don't know, Ivan releases hormones from his nails. He sexed up Nami and Robin as he ran past them.**


	2. Chapter 2

The trip back to our ship seemed to take forever. I had Nami on one arm and Robin on the other. It seemed like the women couldn't keep their hands off me. They kept touching my chest and crotch. I was praticularly running by the time we got to the ship.

We went Nami's room since it was the largest. As soon as we entered the door, I grabbed the redhead and threw her on the bed. She squealed in delight. I could tell that she liked being man-handled. I started kissing her and tearing off her clothes. I had her completely naked in seconds. I really wanted to nail her right there and then but I wanted didn't want to waste Robin. I was lucky enough to have two ladies and I wanted to put them to good use.

"Robin, undress and come over here," I ordered.

The archeologist complied and I also undressed. I soon had two beautiful naked women in front of me. They were both slender and large breasted, exactly my type.

"I want you both to suck my cock," I said.

Both women got on their knees. I couldn't believe it. They both started licking my dick from the base to the tip. Every once in awhile their tongues would touch and I would get goosebumps. I love watching two women kiss.

Nami took my cock in her mouth and Robin focused her attention on my balls. I put my hand on the back of Nami's head and forced her head further down my shaft. She made a choking sound as my cock hit the back of her throat but she didn't pull away. Good girl. I loved what Robin was doing with my balls. A lot of other women seem to shy away from sucking testes but they are incredible sensitive.

"Oi, oi," I said. "That feels nice. Now, rub your breasts together."

Nami looked a little doubtful. "You want me to rub my breasts against Robin's," she asked?

"Yes," I said. "It will be fucking hot."

The two women looked at each other and then, with some reluctance, pressed their bodies together. I just about squirted my load when I saw them. Their breasts looked so soft and seemed to bulge against the pressure.

"Have either of you ever been with another woman before?" I asked.

Both women shook their heads to confirm that they hadn't and I felt my pride swell. This was a first for them and I would be at the center of it.

Nami and Robin rubbed their bodies together and continued licking my dick. The sight and sensations I was experiencing were incredible. I wanted to push these women to their limits.

"You two are pretty good at sucking cock," I said. "How'd you learn to do this?"

Neither girl responded but they kept sucking. Their movements became more enthusiastic. I could tell that they were enjoying the dirty talk.

"Do you girls want to gobble up some of my pearly white cum?" I asked.

Nami and Robin kept their mouths on my dick but looked at me with wide, bedroom eyes that seemed to say yes. I was getting myself too worked up and needed to switch things up before I shot my load.

"Oi, that's good for now," I said. "Go lay down and the bed."

With a final long lick, the two sex kittens released my dick and lay down on the bed.

"Robin, lie on top of Nami, facing her," I said.

Again, I could see the reluctance in her eyes but the dark-haired woman complied. She was resting between Nami's thighs.

I walked up to the girls and spread their legs apart. I could see both of their entrances lined-up, just a few inches apart but it would be hard for me to reach Nami given the positioning. I grabbed Nami's legs and pulled her towards the end of the bed. Now Nami's ass was on the end of the bed and Robin's legs were on the ground. Robin's position would have been perfect for a strap-on but we didn't have any props.

I positioned myself behind Robin and thrust my meat into her pussy as deep as I could. I wanted to make sure she got every inch. Robin cried out and her weight fell on top of Nami. I started to pound her. Each time I entered her, she would grind against Nami. Their breasts were touching again and their groins were rubbing against each other. I could feel my balls slap against Nami's pussy and I could tell that she loved it.

I pulled out of Robin and found Nami's entrance and dipped my stick in her cavern. The cries from Nami increased in volume. I pulled in and out of Nami quickly and rammed her hard.

"Harder Zoro," she cried out.

Nami tried to wrap her legs around Robin and me put the pile was too big and she gave up.

"Please Zoro," Robin begged. "It's my turn."

"Don't be greedy," I commanded. "Nami hasn't gotten to cum on my dick yet."

Nami's eyes were closed and smiled a little. The navigator liked having her way.

"Don't be cocky, Nami," I said as I drilled into her. "You have gotten your way for too long on this ship. You're lucky I'm not making you beg for my cock."

The redhead's lips twisted into a little pout. "There is a vibrator in the drawer over there," she said with a motion of her hand.

A vibrator? The little princess had a dirty side. I paused and stretched out to grasp the dressers handle with my fingertips. I couldn't bring myself to leave my current position. I opened the drawer and sure enough, there was a bright pink vibrator about ten inches long. Perfect.

I leaned back and peered at Robin's pussy as best I could without pulling out of Nami. I fingered her and found that she was still wet.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your little toy, Nami," I said. I turned the vibrator on and pushed it inside of Robin.

Robin groaned and I started pumping into Nami again. Each time I would thrust myself inside Nami, my groin would press against the vibrator inside Robin. I was now getting loud moans of delight from both girls. I could feel some of the buzzing coming from the vibrator. Both women were going wild and I felt like I was on top of the world.

All three of us were approaching our climax. I slapped Robin's ass.

"Come on girls, I want you to cum for me," I said.

It was like my words were magic and they both started shouting out in ecstasy as they came. I felt the pressure build up inside my balls and then shot cum inside the redhead. When I was done, I pulled back and bent down to look at them.

Semen was spilling out of Nami and Robin's pussy was twitching. The vibrator was still humming and seemed to be causing spasms from the aftershock of her orgasm. I slowly pulled the vibrator out and stared at it in amazement. The little toy had been really useful but it was all wet and from Robin's sex juices.

Robin rolled off Nami and fell on her back. I put the vibrator up to Robin's lips.

"Lick it clean," I said. "We want to return this the way we found it."

Robin licked the vibrator. I felt a tingling in my balls as I watched her but I was too spent to go another round. The vision would have to last me until some other lonely night.

"You girls are incredible," I murmured. I knew I had just had the best fucking experience of my life. I would compare every other fuck to this one. I don't think I will feel a sense of victory like the one I did that day until I reach my goal of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world.

The End

**Luffy fan: Oh man, that turned out to be really vulgar. I can't believe I went there. Not every story as a sweet ending but they can have happy endings.**


End file.
